This invention relates to guitars, and more particularly to bridge pins for securing of the strings on the guitar.
String securing arrangements of the prior art generally use a bridge pin with a groove cut longitudinally in the stem. The end of the string adjacent the ball or ring anchor is positioned within the groove and the anchor is trapped by the pin against the inner surface of the top of the guitar body. Such constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 572,677; 976,428 and 3,605,545. With these arrangements when the strings are tuned by the tuning key, the strings twist about the anchoring point. This places excessive strain on the strings and they tend to break at this location. Moreover, as illustrated in this prior art, the pins have a tapered or conical stem which is pressed into the bridge piece and the guitar body. The bridge piece is glued to the body and the press fit provides small if any additional aid to securing the bridge piece which after a time loosen and come undone.